1. Technical Field
The inventions relate to digital maps. In particular, the inventions relate to multi-dimensional terrain modeling.
2. Related Art
A navigation system may use digital maps to display streets, buildings, rivers, and other features. Three-dimensional maps may provide terrain slope, directions of slope, terrain profiles between selected points, and information related to a physical terrain.
The resolution of a digital map may affect the demand for electronic resources including demand for storage space and processor capabilities. A higher resolution map may require significant storage and processing resources. Use and/or management of digital maps may be limited by embedded systems, such as vehicle navigation systems, that have limited processing and memory resources. Modification made to a digital map to accommodate limited computer resources may affect the quality of the digital map. Therefore, a need exists for terrain modeling systems that provide an accurate and efficient manner to generate a high quality digital map.